


and i must seek for mine

by kingsocean



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Nightmares, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsocean/pseuds/kingsocean
Summary: After their initial deal, V spends the night with Dante. A very /physical/ night with Dante. The Demon hunter just can't help feeling close to V, like he's already known him for a long time...





	and i must seek for mine

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of spoiler free? Takes place around May 3rd in the DMC5 timeline, right after V requests that Dante go after the Urizen. The title is based on William Blake's "Night" because it seems Blake fits V in any situation. 
> 
> "The sun descending in the west;  
> The evening star does shine;  
> The birds are silent in their nest,  
> And I must seek for mine."

“Your first instinct is to order a pizza when you have money?”

V watched at the doorway while Dante handed over some already crumpled up money to the delivery boy, and shut the door. Dante scrunched up his face, only making the wrinkles of his eyes and mouth more prominent.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Had I not turn on the water and electricity would it still be off?”

“Well, clearly it’s on, so I don’t have to worry about it.” Dante plopped himself down into his chair on the desk, and dropped the box on the table, propping his feet up on the edge before knocking the cover of the box over to reveal the pizza. It’s steaming hot, the cardboard already greasy with stains. V sauntered over, and leaned his hip against the opposite end of the desk.

V watched Dante. He looked over him. How old he’d gotten. Wrinkles of his face, around the corners of his eyes, laugh lines around his face, perhaps a hint that he smiled and managed to so often. His grimy looking hair, his face in need of a shave a day ago, his fingerless gloves now shiny with pizza grease as he held a slice, cheese pulling off the rest of the box.

He practically wolfs down the food, like a man starved, and V watches, he seems to take some pure pleasure in eating. He watched his mouth, teeth ripping through, pulling more cheese, getting stuck in his beard on his chin.

“Do you need to stare?” Dante finally asked after clearing through a full slice of pizza and grabbing a second one.

“Do you even need to eat?” V asked both hands on his cane while he scooted back to sit down properly.

“Do people need to have sex?” Dante returned his question. “No. But they like it anyway, and do it, right?”

“They need it to reproduce.” V added.

“If you think so.” Dante fished out another slice.

After another bout of V staring at him, Dante seemed to just accept that V was there watching, and didn’t change the gusto he had in eating something hot and fresh for once after a good while.

“I must ask something else of you.” V finally spoke up.

“You change your mind?” Dante offered the box of pizza.

“…No. I need a place to rest my head. Would you know a good place? Money is no issue of mine.”

“You can crash here for free.” Dante remarked. “You already paid for the utilities, so why not?”

“Is there a couch I may rest on?”

“I got a bed. You can crash there.”

V raised a brow. “You do not sleep either?”

“Not unless I want to.”

“Do you at least bathe?”

Dante rolled his eyes. “If I feel like it.” He stressed. “Here. I’ll find you a spot to rest.”

Dante led V upstairs, and V takes a careful amount of time limping his way up. The room has long windows, but they seem darkened, either by tint or never being cleaned. The room has dirty clothes, magazines, empty pizza boxes, and some other cards and letters scattered all over. V raised his brow at the sight before him, but didn’t dare make a comment.

“Bed’s fine.” Dante huffed. “Let me know if you need a blanket.”

V continued to stare at it. The sheets were dark blue and there was a pillow on the floor and one without a pillowcase. There was a musty smell from the sheets.

“I may need a shower.” He remarked. “Before and after I get in that.”

“Suit yourself.” Dante knocked open a door to reveal an equally dark and dingy looking bathroom. V sighed, and walked for it. He spent a good deal of time in there just cleaning himself, standing absolutely still and making sure not to touch the mold growing on the tile or anything else.

He didn’t have a change of clothes, and Dante had not presented him with a towel, so he walked out naked, his clothes over his shoulder.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a way to wash clothes, would you?”

Dante was laying on the bed with his legs dangling off the side, so his boots were not actually on the bed. He sat upright, looked at V, and stared at him for a good moment, before he beckoned him with his hand. “Washer is over here.”

There’s no dryer, just the washing machine and a clothesline of what looks like clothing that has been drying for two months now. V tossed his clothing in the wash, a bit worried they wouldn’t come out all right, but that was fine, he supposed he had money for more clothes.

Dante watched as V sidled over to the washing machine, his eyes locked on his tattoos trying not to wander downward and stare at the crotch. He had a bit of a smirk on his mouth. “You usually walk around naked?”

“I have surprisingly spent a good deal of my life without clothes on.” V replied. “Being only two days old.”

Dante raised his brow at that. He watched V wander over, that same smirk on his lips as earlier.

“I told you. I’m only joking.”

Dante watched as V propped his cane on the nightstand, and still dripping wet, laid down on the bed and let out a deep sigh. The curve of his back shows off his hips. For a moment the only sound is the low tumbling of the washing machine and the hum of Dante’s lights.

“I apologize for inconveniencing you. I haven’t asked for this many favors before, but I hope my compensation will do you well enough. I have little more to tell you about the Urizen. We still have time to prepare for your… demon hunting friends.”

“Trish and Lady like to take their sweet time.” Dante huffed. “Still, if you need a place to crash, my place is open 24/7. Given how long those two take, we might be here a little while.”

“That’s no good. The Urizen is getting stronger as we speak.”

“Well, we can only move so quickly.” Dante huffed.

Another long silence. V produces his poetry book, and seems to read it with a mutter under his breath, his other hand in his hair, brushing back the damp locks that have started to curl.

Dante listens to him quote Blake for a good while before he finally sighed. He sat up on the edge of the bed, and V felt the indent of the mattress sinking him a bit.

“You mean it?” Dante asked. “Who Urizen is?”

“I do.”

“This ain’t a laughing matter you know. He’s not a joke.”

“I wasn’t laughing at this situation… I cannot do much on my own. I need your help, I knew you were the only one that could help.”

“How’d you know it was me who could help?”

“I knew _of_ you.” V turned, facing his front to Dante. “And I can trust I’ve spent my money wisely.”

“Oh trust me, you have.” Dante replied.

“Then there is nothing to worry about.” V returned.

It seemed being naked and wet brought a chill to V, in Dante’s poorly insulated home, so V retreated under the navy blue bedsheets that Dante had. It was Dante’s turn to stare at V, the way his jet black hair clung to his neck and his cheeks, his skinny body, his muscles, his glistening lips.

V shuffled in bed a bit, he looked uncomfortable, and his hand sneaked down under the sheets, before grabbing something and pulling it out from under him. It was a white tube with a blue label with KY in large letters.

“Do you always sleep with this?” V asked.

“If that’s in the bed I’m not sleepin.” Dante replied.

“For your information, you should wash these sheets, they’re a bit _sticky_ in between.”

Dante couldn’t even try to suppress a grin that formed on his face. “You don’t seem to have a problem with it.”

“I’m unfortunately familiar with the sensation.” Being _sticky_ was the least of V’s concerns. With blood, or that daemonic tar, or whatever fluid covered him in birth. V realized what exactly he said when Dante just flashed him some wicked smile, and he shifted in the bedding, eyes focused on the demon hunter.

V had a feeling it wasn’t hard to read a man’s mind, Dante’s especially.

“That tube isn’t empty. Are you thinking of using the rest of it?”

Dante raised a brow, maybe a bit surprised by the sudden invitation, but he’s quick to recover.

“We got a lot of time to kill.” He suggested.

“Forbid you spend that time wisely.” V said, and stripped the bedsheet off himself. Dante looked him over, he seemed to spend some time looking at his tattoos more than anything.

“… Come here.” V said, as if Dante needed any invitation. Yet it’s only after he tells him so does he start to approach. Dante starts to peel off his gloves, kicking his boots off, shedding his jacket as he crawled over to V across the bed, plucking up the tube of KY.  He pulled V over his lap, and the first thing V felt was how tight Dante’s pants were, and how hard he’d gotten. Just from looking at him naked? V wondered that, all with a small smile on his face.

Dante’s arm is strong, and hoists one of his legs up and exposes him more. V doesn’t struggle. He watches Dante’s hand come between his legs, spreading him open.

“Were you expecting this?” Dante hissed.

“Why would I ever expect this?” V asked.

“Yeah yeah…” Dante uncapped the tube with a click and filled his palm far too generously, he coated his fingers. “You ask every demon hunter you cross path with if you can spend the night?”

“Only one.” V replied. Whatever other comment he had is banished by a sudden intrusion of Dante’s finger and he shuddered and spread his legs a bit, even though Dante still has a firm hand on one of his legs. V slid his hips down, throwing his body into it, he cast off more of the bedsheets.

“Don’t get too excited. Like I said… we got a lot of time to kill.”

Perhaps that’s why V sought him, because he knew Dante wasn’t gentle, and his pace was certainly not. V tried not to tremble, but he shook all the time anyway, he was weak, he knew it, the sense of being overpowered by Dante of all people is exhilarating and terrifying all at once, and V isn’t sure which feeling he likes better.

It’s like experiencing sensations all over again, even if his old self, and his old feelings, they all seemed to be there, this body, this flesh, this power, all of it felt new, and reacting to them was like a fawn born in the spring. Legs shaking, nervous but curious energy, in all the wisdom he had he could hardly feel his experience, like he never had them to begin with.

Needless to say whether he’s familiar with being fingered or not, it feels like a first time.

V buried his face into the pillow to assure he didn’t moan. God the bed smelt musty and musky of Dante’s body. The sheets probably hadn’t been washed in a while, and V could swear he smells sex on one, feel the grease of Dante’s hair on the pillow, and feel the cool damp wet spots from him lying there.

“Oh—” V jolted when Dante started to finger more aggressively, that lube he used felt thick, like a slime, and his fingers were thick as well, at least inside someone who had technically never done anything like this before.

“Is that the spot?” Dante’s voice had turned to a low growl, and V smirked a little, only because he had to imagine Dante preparing his voice to growl like that.

“Perhaps…” V buried his face against that musky pillow, gasping while he was already feeling himself out of breath, and feeling his back already clench and clamp down on Dante’s fingers. It seemed that reaction illicit the response to do it even harder. He felt Dante practically slam his fingers in, pushing all the way down until his third knuckle, his other hand had been holding V’s leg, but he just took to putting it on V’s stomach while his other hand worked vigorously on thrusting.

V spread his legs out without any thought. He felt them shaking, his thighs quivering, his body was a mess, so new and sensitive and soft.

Dante doesn’t seem too into the prep part, and he determines V is prepared enough after managing to shove three of his thick fingers into his hole and unceremoniously he wipes off his fingers on the bedsheets, and starts to unbuckle his belt, unzip his pants, and pull himself out. V actually ended up staring at it. The thing was big and blunt as Dante himself was, and he just couldn’t help staring at it with some mild nervousness.

“What? Getting cold feet?”

“Not in your lifetime.” V assured him.

“Good.”

Dante slid him forward, so they were crotch to crotch. V felt his necklace tight around his own neck, forgetting it was there until it pulled on the bedding. He didn’t bother taking it off, perhaps imagining Dante might get bold and use it to choke him – but that expectation seems unnecessary. His head is buried in the sheets, his back flat, his hips now balanced on Dante’s massive thighs, and that hot twitching cock was now slid between V’s thighs, sitting on his own cock, and rutting against him until it got harder.

V felt Dante’s hands on his knees, spreading him apart, as if there was any more of him to show. His legs were toned, but not muscular, barren of any tattoos, as well as his hips and ass, only his chest and torso, stomach and his arms, all had intricate patterns. Dante wasn’t really dwelling on that, more marveling at the look of another naked person in his bed with a gleeful glint in his eyes.

V felt that massive cock finally lift off his crotch, one of Dante’s hands holds it in his fist, slowly stroking, smearing lube all over it. V let out a shaky breath, but didn’t move, only moving his arms to get comfortable, and spreading his legs apart even more as if for more access.

Just the tip and V’s whole body has a reaction. Dante can trace the movement from the top of V’s head down his shoulders, his spine, to between his legs and down his thighs. V is shuddering, and Dante had only managed to sink the tip of it in. He can’t help grinning wildly at that kind of response. He couldn’t help thinking V needed something like this, some sort of situation to totally bring him undone. V acted so in control and haughty, he probably thought he had the upper hand on Dante just for knowing so much about Urizen, but the mission was far out of his mind, he just had a primal instinct to ruin V’s body.

 His arms slide under V’s legs, and clutch under his knees, he positioned himself fully with V’s body, and thrusts one time, hard, just to get V to jolt and that smarmy look on his face to settle to one of shaky and intense arousal. V looked so good when he was clearly turned on.

“That’s it…” Dante groaned, and kept himself fully buried in V, enough time to feel him squirm, to watch him clutch the bedsheets, and then slowly release them. Enough to feel V’s hips start to shift up and down for any sort of friction.

“Good boy…” Dante hissed. V grunted, his hands desperate for something to do, eventually one reached Dante’s arm, where Dante was holding his legs, and he tried to actually shift his hips deeper in a pattern, but it clearly fell apart and got sloppy the harder he worked for it.

“You look good.” Dante reached out and brushed V’s hair back, tucking some stray hair behind his ear. “You’ve never done this before, huh?” He didn’t initially think so, but V’s reactions clued him in that he’d never actually had sex like this.

V was breathing deeply. "I suppose I could use some more experience at the moment..."

“Good.” Dante started to shift small but fast thrusts until he saw V’s hands grasping at the bedsheets for leverage. “Just what I wanted to hear… I’ll make sure you don’t forget this one. Okay?”

Eventually Dante releases V’s legs, and V keeps his legs open automatically. Dante lunged forward, both hands coming between V’s torso, under his own arms, and simply mounting V like a stag in spring, V’s legs are wrapped around Dante’s hips, trying to grip to the fabric of that pants, his pace became so hard V actually twisted the sheets, threw his head back and cried out.

He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, and Dante put his hand on V’s chest and continued to thrust that hard, continued to fuck like a wild animal and whisper in his ear. “It’s good… nobody lives around here. Shout to your hearts content. Tell me just how good that feels.”

V is shaking and his eyebrow is furrowed, his eyes crinkled as he looks at Dante. He can hear that wet slap of their hips, that noisy grunt in Dante’s voice, that creak in the bed, the sound of the headboard hitting the back wall. It’s so visceral and intense. V is absolutely not used to this.

“Hard-er…” V managed to choke out, his lips pressed tight, his hands against the sheets.

Dante snapped his hips and V shouted again, this time much less restrained, V’s whole body reacted, his hip stumbled, his legs shaking, reduced to jelly. Dante made sure he pulled all the way out, and slammed himself in at each time. V actually heard Dante himself panting as he started to go a little more passionately than usual. V tried to sit up, meaning even more pressure went down on Dante’s cock where he’d sit up, and put a trembling hand on Dante’s shoulder, his hips trying to keep the pace.

V’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, he’s shuttering and now spasming as he contorts his body forward. Some sort of noise leaves his lips, something like a moan and a cry, and he comes for Dante, spilling between them, on Dante’s shirt, and on his own naked stomach.

Dante continues, now listening to V actually give the hottest little whimper he ever heard while he continued thrusting. V clenched tight around him during his orgasm, so he kept his pace as best as he can, trying to feel how intense it was for V, and hoping he can get the same. He eventually wrapped his hand around V’s thigh so hard he squeezed a bruise and finally comes, feeling how burning hot V’s insides are going to be now that he’s done so, but now he can hear that low whining keen of V while he’s being filled and it’s nothing short of worth it. Dante even keeps thrusting a few seconds after he’s released, just feeling how wet and slick V’s insides are now, and groaning softly at the pleasure he felt from that.

“Good…” Dante pushed himself inside V even deeper, and carefully climbed over V, and laid down on him.

V caught his breath, feeling that hot sweaty body of Dante on him. He nestled against Dante’s neck, he tried to brush Dante’s hair back the way Dante did for him, but his hands were shaking to hard, he ended up just grabbing a fistful of Dante’s hair and pulling it a bit.

As the time passed V felt Dante inside him, all that stickiness now inside him, now on his thighs, how Dante had softened a bit in his body, and how hot everything felt, his insides burning up at the sensation of heat pooling in him. He just caught his breath, head on Dante’s shoulder, until he finally gasped and asked. “Is this usually how you end? Buried inside after you’re done?” V hissed.

“Who said I was done?” Dante hissed. He had a grin on his face. “We got a _lot_ of time to kill.”

For some reason that sent a shudder down V’s spine.

Dante only needs a moment rest, but V is different. He knows he can’t keep up the way he wants to. Perhaps there’s some excitement to be had in that. Lack of control. For once that lack of control wasn’t exactly to his detriment. Being new to this was actually good.

Dante turned him over, and at this point V was willing to obey him. V turned on his stomach, got on his knees, and put his head down, so Dante had no problem sticking it back in. V can’t believe he’s hard already, it’s only been a minute or two. He’s already thrusting. V can feel him messing up his insides, that come that was still making him slick inside, and the tingle of that lube that was only making him clench tighter and have every sensation jolt up his spine. The fact that his moans come so easily, V feels himself finally just able to fall apart in the sensation, all while he heard Dante chuckle at him, and grunt in his ear while telling him how good he feels, and how tight he got.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Dante asked suddenly, and V caught his breath, furrowing his brow.

“Done what…?”

“Any of this. You’ve never had sex before, have you?”

“You think that because I can’t handle this?” V asked, he was intensely out of breath.

“Just the way you are… You seem… inexperienced.”

“I have far more experience than you.” V huffed, although this body would never show that, this body truly was new to everything, this was his first time, but with Dante’s attitude he didn’t want to admit it. “With far more types of people.”

“Right. Sure you do.” Dante continued, feeling V squirm under him.

V yelped, a pitiful sound coming from him, and he immediately silenced himself by burying his face in the musty sheets and just throwing his hips back on Dante’s hoping Dante would not have noticed that.

“How cute…” Dante still commented, but didn’t stop just to tease again. He’s focused on V, got his hands on him, he leans his body over and kisses the back of V’s neck and between his shoulders, and has his hips encompassing V’s so that he can pin the man down in the position he’s in and keep him there at Dante’s mercy. V does nothing but thrust back anyway, he just wants more, and Dante snakes his hand between V’s legs and slowly starts to pump that lovely small cock of his.

“Ah!” V jolted, hands clenching the bed. He doesn’t try to stop Dante, and thrust his hips back into Dante’s crotch, trying to show, if anything, that he has more than enough stamina to keep up. V knows he can’t win this battle. Dante is a man of two forms, and one gave him endless energy and power, V knows this, he knows he’s fighting a battle he’ll lose.

Part of him just can’t help but be turned on by that.

He knows that smug look on Dante’s face in his defeat, and he knows it shouldn’t turn him on, that the thought of those days shouldn’t make him feel this way but it does. V only wants more of it, more of Dante putting him in his place and showing him how little power he had compared to Dante. He wants to feel weak beside the superior complex that Dante carried, and then he wanted it to take him over. He was allowed to be turned on by that, at least in this form, in this form, it made it okay to actually want these things, and that Dante would give it to him without question.

When V comes it’s another first for him, a dry orgasm, it gives him the same clenching and shuddering, he cries out just as loud, and clutched the bed just as tight, but nothing comes from him, he’s just overwhelmed and his body literally cannot keep up. There’s almost a slight pain in that feeling, and again, V is enticed by that pain, by pleasured that drowned out the pain he knew.

He falls apart after that. He slides forward, legs apart, unable to hold himself on all fours he just lays flat on his stomach, spread eagle, and shut his eyes, wiping the sweat off his brow while he felt Dante inside him, slowly adjusting to the new position. Before he could even see what Dante was doing, Dante was on top of him, totally, crushing him with his body, and his legs over V’s legs.

Dante fills him again, and hears a pathetically small keen from V, his gasps were so small and short, and he finished himself off in V, giving him a spank on the ass perhaps on instinct, and just keeps thrusting. V is totally out, his head resting on the bedding, his body twitching and shaking but ultimately under Dante’s will.

A thin layer of sweat sheens on V’s skin, and his jet black hair is tousled with sweat as well. He’s still trembling, still twitching and clenching, only urging Dante to fuck him harder.

Now, Dante can hear him gasping, actually catching his breath while the show goes on. It gives Dante a smile on his face, knowing he’s worn V down.

“You’re not human…” V suddenly sputtered out, as if it really meant anything around here.

“Neither are you, huh?” Dante hissed, and slapped his hips down again, and focused himself on just going fully aggressive on V. This man… he knew exactly what he was, he knew who Urizen was, and he knew, by association, what Dante was. He should’ve known Dante could get as wild as he could, but instead he only opened up more and more for invitations to him.

V could swear he actually passed out, that, or he didn’t even know how much time passed. He eventually told Dante something foul and then felt Dante’s teeth actually piercing his neck. He shuddered and thrust his hips back and grunted at how animalistic this felt, and he clawed at Dante until he bit him again, this time, harder, close to the neck, and again on his pulse, where Dante sucked a mark.

Eventually he’s pinned to the bed again, while Dante is on top of him, there’s no restraint, Dante seems like he’s finally starting to calm down, and V feels like he’s turned his legs into gelatin, he can hardly move or walk or do anything but lay there, claw Dante’s back, after successfully pulling his shirt up and exposing his body, and screaming each time he comes now, totally overtaken by pleasure to even know what to do with himself. Dante is pressed to the root, he’s got claw marks on his shoulders and back, V has a couple bite marks on his neck, and a nice hickey on his pulse, he’s got his legs weak around Dante’s hips and his come spilled between his thighs and across his navel and stomach.

“Fuck…” Dante hissed in his ear, and finally came inside V, only causing him to cry out again, shuddering, spasming this time because the sensation is so much, it’s too much, it’s close to driving him insane with how overstimulated his body got. V curled into Dante’s chest and cried out, his hand that scratched Dante’s back until it bled was now hugging to Dante’s shoulder for dear life. It spills liquid hot inside V, and he whimpers every single time he feels just how burning hot Dante’s insides are, especially when it’s now inside him. “Fuck…” Dante repeated, as if in awe of it all.

He finally pulled out of V, leaving him a sticky and shaking mess on the bed. Dante merely turned over on his back, and tucked himself away back inside his pants before zipping up. “Not too bad…” Dante smirked and smacked V’s ass again, on the side. “For a virgin, at least.”

V was catching his breath, and only rolled his eyes at that.

“Guess you’re gonna have to change your name now.” Dante remarked.

V didn’t even acknowledge the joke on his name, except for another eyeroll.

“Unlike you… I need to sleep.” V huffed. “An actual rest, this time.”

Dante peered out the windows of his room, the very light blue tinge of dawn was coming, and he’d been at it all night.

“My bad.” Dante remarked. “I’m gonna wash up. You get some actual rest.”

“Mhm.” V did feel a bit gross and sticky, but there was little he could do about it, especially given his limbs were too weak to even move. He barely pulled the blue sheets over him, now much stickier than before, and uncomfortably cool with a damp spot of his sweat on the fabric. He doesn’t think about it, he doesn’t think about his clothes probably done washing in the machine, he just thinks about how much he needs to rest, and he does.

By the time Dante is done he’s not exactly in new clothes or rinsed off, but with running water it’s nice to actually wash his face and hands. He looked around at the area. His bedroom now occupied by V, wrapped up in those sticky looking sheets. He definitely needed to wash those.

That reminded him that V’s clothes were still here, he’d now seen the man naked more than clothed, and he cracked open a window and set a clothes line outside before finally pinning some clothes on it, including V’s and Dante whistled to himself while he worked, and threw some of his own far too dirty laundry into the machine. It was definitely nice to actually have some running water and electricity, and if V could continue to provide that, he’d be more than happy to repay him in some way.

Of course, last night was not how he repaid him, but he would probably do that for free anyway.

He continued to whistle while he worked, and get a good look at the place, although he wasn’t too interested in actually doing much else. He had a cold slice of pizza from the box last night, and sat there with his feet up on his desk.

“Mhm…”

Dante heard V, and sat up, he never liked low sounds like that, and it sounded tired.

“ _Mommy_ …”

Dante raised his brow at that. He stepped over, seeing some sort of dark mist forming around V’s head. He immediately pulled the slice out of his mouth and came over to the bed, sitting down. V’s hair looked white, the black mist seemed to be like a powder, and Dante shook his shoulder.

“Come on… wake up.”

“ _Mom—_ ” V twisted up in the blankets, and suddenly the black mist seemed to fall onto his head, and his hair turned jet black again. V opened his eyes and he was panting.

“Hey. Look at me.” Dante hissed. “Don’t go wherever you think you’re going. There’s nothing there.” Dante knew this song and dance, he knew nightmares and the like, and he’d dealt with more than a few people. “You’re here. With me.”

V looked up at him with wide eyes. The light in his vision eventually filtered in and settled down.

“I…” V still looked shaken.

“Who am I?” Dante asked.

“… Dante.” V told him.

“And who are you?”

“Ver… _vuh_ … V.” He said with a great amount of hesitation.

“You remember how you got here?”

V nodded.

“How?”

“I need someone to help the Urizen. I came to look for you… Dante.”

“Good. Don’t go in the past. Just focus on the present. Don’t worry about the future or the past or any of that shit, just focus on right now. Okay?”

V blinked a few times, he smiled a small bit. “ _Eternity is in love with the productions of time._ ”

Dante just stared at him. “Is that supposed to mean something?”

V tilted his head. “Only if your brain is able to think.”

“Just go to sleep, _O tired one_.” Dante huffed.

“Thank you.” V murmured.

“Yeah. Don’t thank me yet.”

“I was thanking you for waking me. That dream… is not one I want to look at.”

“You don’t have to tell me what it is.” Dante replied. “Just try to ground yourself. Put your mind at ease before you sleep.”

“The person I think of in that memory… I saw him again after what feels like a long time. I guess he brought back those memories. It was like… opening a coffin of an ancient corpse. And yet… I found my time with him pleasant. Even if in the end our meeting is like poison and water. It just hurts us both. It starts to hurt others as well.”

“Well maybe stay far the fuck away from him next time.” Dante replied.

“… It’s a bit late for that.” V returned.

Dante pushed himself off the bed. “You’re a strange guy, you know that V?”

V watched Dante move around, he was starting to gear up, putting gun holsters on his belt, and a coat on. V assumed he was probably about to survey the area that he mentioned. A small smile crept onto V’s face.

“Good luck, Dante.”

Dante shrugged, putting a hat on. “Save it for someone who needs it.”

“… Okay. Good luck, _Dante_.” V repeated.

Dante rolled his eyes. He glanced back at V, only seeing the man starting to settle in on his bed and curl up, probably still exhausted. Dante turned, and shut the door behind him, and left him behind, for some strange reason, feeling a small bit of déjà vu as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking Dante probably gets déjà vu leaving someone like V behind in a place he would call home... anyway, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a comment, even if it's just a 'hell yea babey!' It'd be much appreciated.
> 
> if you'd like to leave me a message feel free to message me on tumblr at 'kingsocean'!


End file.
